


The Force Awakens: Rewrite

by youjustcanthelpit



Series: Star Wars: Rewriting VII - IX [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Just enjoy the ride, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Kenobi, also this is my first work, and i'll tag them then, and im sensitive so just know if youre mean i WILL cry, i am working hard so you dont have to, i seriously am rewriting the whole damn thing, if you're wondering why a character isn't tagged, it's like fixer upper but with the canon, it's my story and i say FUCK PALPATINE, luke has a reason to be gone, so try not to stress, the canon is getting a facelift, they'll probably show up eventually, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjustcanthelpit/pseuds/youjustcanthelpit
Summary: I'm just gonna say it: the canon had a lot of potential.To me, it seemed the main problem for the new trilogy is that no one knew where the story was supposed to end up, and so its end trajectory changed every movie. I think that's a fucking shame, because, to me, it had the potential to be the most emotionally fulfilling trilogy out of all the movies. As a labor of love, I've undertaken this project.It's getting an overhaul from beginning to end, people. Buckle up...oh god this is gonna take forever..
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars: Rewriting VII - IX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“ _The legend Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, an organization called the First Order is picking up where the Empire left off. They will not rest until the last of the Jedi Order has been destroyed. With the support of the Republic, Master General Organa leads the only force that stands between the First Order and total galactic control. As the war drags on, the Resistance struggles to keep up with the might of the First Order, and so Organa has become desperate to find Skywalker in order to finally win the war. She has sent her most daring captain on a secret mission to Jakku where an old ally has discovered a clue to the Jedi’s whereabouts..._ ”

It’s night on the desert planet, and somehow Poe Dameron still manages to feel the heat. The sand is grating against his already warm skin as he waits for Lor San Tekka to return with the item Poe was sent to retrieve. The hut he’s waiting in is small, and cluttered with items he can only describe as junk. Yet he knows they're probably priceless to the hut's usual occupants.

The Resistance-sympathetic residents of this small village on Jakku had done as much as they can to make him and San Tekka comfortable during their meeting. They even used what limited resources they had so he could have a fire burning while using the hut. He knows from his time on the streets before the Resistance picked him up that this small courtesy probably cost them a fortune. He wants to feel grateful for it, but he wishes they hadn't bothered. He and San Tekka won't be here long enough to make the effort worth it, and despite their intention, in the cramped space the fire only serves to make him sweat. Poe pulls at his collar in an attempt to try and let some air cool his near-feverish skin. But this only causes sand to fall from his hands into his sweat-damp tunic, and he lets out an irritated sigh. He does _not_ like Jakku.

A shifting of beads near the entrance alerts him as San Tekka hurries back inside and sits down across from him. The older man is rushing, so Poe quickly extends an arm to take the item from the man. Nearly as soon as his fingers open, there's suddenly a small leather pouch in his grasp. He thumbs the leather of the worn bag and marvels. It’s strange that something so unassuming could be so instrumental to turning the tide of the war.

“This will begin to make things right.” San Tekka says solemnly. “I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force.”

Poe looks into the wizened old man’s face. His mouth is turned up slightly in a gentle smile, but his eyes are firm. It’s the face of a kind man who has seen too much suffering and he feels his heart twist. It's a reminder of so many of Poe’s friends and allies back at the Resistance who all share the old man's look. How long will they all continue to fight for peace? Until they're Lor San Tekka's age? He quickly pushes away the thought.

“The Master General has been searching the galaxy for this. Thank you.” he says, placing the leather pouch inside his jacket.

“It’s so strange to hear that title, even now, after she’s had it for many years,” he laughs, amused. “I suppose I’ll only ever think of her as royalty.”

Poe smiles widely. “Well, she certainly is that.”

He hears movement outside of the tent, and Poe and San Tekka stand quickly, ready to fight the intruder. But instead of an enemy, Poe’s droid, BB-8, rushes into the tent, beeping frantically. It takes Poe a moment to understand the droid, but when he does, he turns to San Tekka.

“We’ve got company.”

Now that he's listening, he can hear the sound of ships flying overhead. Screams begin disrupting the previously peaceful night air. He grabs Lor San Tekka’s arm and the man looks at him.

“You have to hide.” he implores. 

San Tekka extracts himself from Poe’s firm grip, and shakes his head.

“No.” he says, quietly. “You have to run.”

Poe can hear blaster fire, and the sound of screams is coming closer. He doesn’t have much time to decide, but looking into Lor San Tekka’s eyes, he knows he doesn’t actually have a choice. This information is too valuable to be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. He hates it, but he knows, and the old man knows, that he can’t jeopardize the galaxy’s safety for the sake of just one person. His heart is heavy, but he nods before hurrying out of the hut with BB-8 hot on his heels.

What they see when they emerge is a village on fire.

The villagers are struggling to fight back against the onslaught of blaster fire from the stormtroopers invading the village. He tries not to think about what exactly is providing him cover while he and BB-8 rush to their X-Wing. They reach a rocky outcropping just outside of the village where Poe had hidden the ship. BB-8 quickly seats himself in the co-pilot position on their ship, and Poe hops into the pilot’s seat. With a practiced ease, he has the controls quickly whirring to life. In only a few moments he has the ship almost ready to launch.

Before he can begin the launch sequence, though, the ship rocks and he realizes he's taking fire. He can’t see his attackers from his position at the front of his ship, but he felt the direction of the impact. It's a gamble, but he has a general idea of where they might be. Hoping he’s right, Poe whirls the ship’s cannons around and fires. He sees two bodies fly through his visor's line of vision and knows his guess had been correct. Poe smiles grimly, finally ready to take off, but instead of a smooth launch he finds that the engine is stalling.

He groans, and quickly climbs out of his seat. He rushes to the back of the X-Wing, praying to whatever gods are out there that he finds something that’s a quick fix. By the time he gets to the thrusters, though, his hope is dashed. 

“ _Shit_.” He breathes, raking his hands through his hair and assessing the damage.

He can see that what damage there is is easily repaired, but from experience he knows it would require hours to patch. Hours he doesn’t have. He barely has minutes.

BB-8 sees his distress and rolls down to Poe’s side, beeping a question. Poe rubs his face, and sighs. He must have finally lost his mind. This is such a bad idea...

“You take this,” he says, kneeling and giving the droid the leather pouch he received from San Tekka. “It’s safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can, you hear me?”

BB-8 chirps, alarmed as Poe starts backing towards the village. 

“I’ll come back for you! It’ll be alright, buddy.” Before he can change his mind Poe runs back toward the flaming village, blaster in hand.

BB-8 pauses to decide whether he should obey Poe's order and leave or disobey and follow. It doesn't take him long to decide before he’s speeding off into the open expanse of Jakku's desert. He will not let his friend down.

-

The village is complete chaos. Villagers are shooting wildly at stormtroopers, but they obviously don’t stand much of a chance in the face of trained soldiers. FN-2187 is sweating in the heat and his armor weighs heavily on him. Not to mention his unused blaster feels like it’s going to drag him into the dunes. His comrades are firing around him and soldiers and villagers alike fall to the sand. 

Next to him, there’s suddenly a shot that strikes a trooper. He cries out in pain and FN-2187 finds himself going to the fallen soldier’s side. As he gets closer, he sees the trooper’s armor looks almost like it’s been peeled open and he can only describe what he sees as gruesome... at best. The soldier's stomach is completely eviscerated. His blood steams in the sand along with- FN-2187 feels his stomach lurch, and he swallows bile while he crouches by the injured soldier. He tries his best to remember their first aid training, hoping to think of a way he could save the fallen trooper, but he ultimately comes up short. The trooper’s wounds are too serious, and he’s lost too much blood for anything FN-2187 does to be of help. Even a trained doctor would balk at this. 

The fallen trooper groans, and reaches up to touch FN-2187’s helmet. His glove has been blown apart as well, revealing a bloodied hand that's missing fingers. With the fingers still remaining on his hand, the soldier drags three bloody streaks across the visor. FN-2187 reels back, feeling nauseated all over again. He wishes he could wipe it off, but he knows that if he tried, he’d just make it impossible to see. With the chaos around him, the last thing he needs is to be blinded. It doesn’t stop him from wishing though, that he could take the fucking helmet _off_. It’s a struggle to breathe past the desire to rip the oppressive item off of his head, but he knows he can’t. He’d practically be signing a death warrant, or, if he was lucky, be sent to Captain Phasma’s division for “ _reconditioning._ ” But he understands that it’s just death by another name. He’s seen how the other troopers behave once they “return.” That line of thought, though, has him breathing so fast he starts seeing spots.

He _has_ to calm down. He has to wait until he’s alone to be able to take the helmet off. He can take it off, but _not yet_. He takes several deep breaths and reminds himself of this. It takes some time, but after a moment, he has his breathing under control, and his heartbeat has steadied.

He looks back at the injured trooper and realizes that during the time he took the time to pull himself back together again, the other stormtrooper had succumbed to his wounds. 

All at once the blood obstructing his vision becomes an awful reminder that the fallen soldier in front of him had only been a man, just like him. He'd subconsciously tried to think of him only as a soldier, but now he can only ache as he realizes that was foolish. The dead man in front of him, and FN-2187 could have easily been in different positions. It hits FN-2187 that the one dying easily could’ve been _him_. From his crouched position he can see more fallen troopers around him, and all of a sudden, he realizes that that _will_ be him someday. He’s never heard of a trooper who has ever lived past 30. As far as he knows, none of them survive. 

He struggles to keep from losing control of his breathing again. He reminds himself that he already knew all of this, so it shouldn’t matter. He already knew what a stormtrooper’s future holds, but the mark on his visor seems to mock him. 

What is even the point of this? What is this kind of violence _for_? What purpose does it serve to spend your entire life fighting when the best you can hope for at the end of your life is a comrade who stays by your side and tries his best not to vomit into your open stomach cavity?

He doesn’t have an answer, but one thing becomes clear: there has to be another fate for them. He can see now that even if he survives this fight, the First Order will always find another village to decimate. There will always be another field of dead bodies to die in. Their lives will be wasted, and they will all die just like the man in front of him. Nameless, faceless, and easily replaced. 

FN-2187’s blood pounds in his ears. This cannot be allowed to continue. He almost laughs as a new sort of strength fills him and he realizes he’s going to commit treason. The moment he has an opportunity, he’s going to _rebel_. He feels a strange emotion burbling up his throat that he would almost say is excitement, yet he knows that’s not quite right. 

Without warning, he hears the sound of a ship descending, and he immediately stands. Sweat that has nothing to do with the heat drips down his back as a huge ship cuts through the smoke rising from the burning huts. The ship’s wingspan is massive, easily 90ft per wing, and it slowly folds up as it begins to land, kicking up a storm of sand and debri in the process. FN-2187 is buffeted by the sand, and he struggles to see for a moment. 

Once the strong wind subsides, he looks up again in time to see the craft land. The ship seems to pause, and then an exit ramp is lowered, releasing thick steam that obscures the entire platform. The ramp has barely had time to hit the sand before a tall figure clad in black marches through the steam. FN-2187 had heard of him, but had never had the misfortune of being this close to the man. All of a sudden, he realizes that the unknown emotion he’s feeling is something disturbingly close to _fear_. 

He knows because he can’t help but feel afraid seeing the First Order’s secret weapon make his way down the ramp. Even from across the field, he can feel darkness leaking from the imposing figure. The oppressive nature of it permeates the air around him, and FN-2187 nearly physically recoils. The presence of it is so strong it almost feels like an entity completely separate from the man descending the ramp. 

His boots fall heavily, and FN-2187 almost wonders if the darkness is actually as oppressive as it seems. From the way Kylo Ren moves, it seems to certainly feel it like it’s a physical weight draped across him. He has no clue how the man doesn’t wither under it. Despite the distance, the stormtrooper feels like the invisible darkness is going to drag him down and drown him. And yet Kylo Ren still is able to stalk forward to where an old man is being held in place by two of FN-2187’s superior officers. Ice works its way up his spine. He knows in his bones that whatever is about to happen is not going to be good. 

-

Poe crouches behind a dune, watching Kylo Ren approach Lor San Tekka. The stormtroopers had finished rounding up the villagers a moment earlier, and the old man had now been brought forward and forced to kneel before the dark-side user.

Poe feels like he’s swallowed a rock. He’d known that his childhood friend had allied himself with the dark side, but seeing the way he carries himself now makes him realize he’d been hoping to somehow be wrong. Stupid. He’d known, hadn’t he? Even without the added proof in front of him that the man in front of him is no longer the gentle boy Poe remembers, he’d known. But still, the difference between knowing the boy from his childhood is nothing but a memory and _knowing_ makes his heart ache with renewed grief. 

Poe shoves the feeling down. As much as he wants to fight and rage at the man for choosing this path, he knows his plan to keep the First Order off BB-8’s trail comes first. That means he can’t let personal ties distract him, or he’ll piss Kylo Ren off enough to make him actually kill him instead of take him prisoner.

This is _such_ a bad plan.

“Look how old you’ve become.” Kylo’s voice is deep, yet clear even through the modulator in his mask.

“I’m afraid something far worse has happened to you.” San Tekka says, sounding almost mournful.

“You know what we’ve come for.”

“Yes, I do,” San Tekka’s face becomes resigned. “Just as you know I won’t give it to you.”

Kylo seems to have expected this answer. “Very well.”

Before Poe has much of a chance to react, Kylo Ren’s abomination of a saber is blazing and, in a flash, Lor San Tekka is dead. It’s too much for Poe, and suddenly he’s over the dune and running toward Kylo. He aims his blaster for Kylo’s saber hand, and fires, hoping to disarm him. He gets off one shot, when suddenly he is rooted to the spot. Alarmingly enough, up ahead his blaster bolt is frozen midair as well. He can hear two stormtroopers approach him from behind before they kick his knees out. Then suddenly he’s being dragged and forced to kneel at the feet of the first friend he ever had.

Poe can only watch as Kylo reaches out a gloved hand and touches Poe’s damp, curly hair. He almost seems lost in thought as he gently picks up and fixes one of the coils that had come loose. It’s so horrifyingly familiar. It makes him remember long-gone days of when Leia used to fuss over their hair after they had come back from playing Rebels vs. Imperials in the woods. She’d always complain that they “dirtied their handsome faces on purpose” before her business dinners with politicians, but he still remembers her eyes. They had always glinted with mischief, and he remembers thinking that she probably had much too much fun offending the stuffy old men with her rowdy children to ever actually stop them from playing. Poe feels his eyes well with unshed tears, but he refuses to let them fall. He’s a grown man now, gods dammit. He’s had plenty of years to prepare for the possibility of this reunion. He’s had plenty of years to get used to pushing down the memories, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“The old man gave it to you.” Kylo states, dropping his hand to his side. It’s not a question.

Poe is about to speak; he almost gets his mouth around the first letter of Kylo’s true name, but he’s cut off.

“Search him.”

The troopers jerk Poe up from under his arms and begin searching him. Rough, gloved hands search every inch of him. He’s tense enough that he’s about to make a joke, but his eyes catch on the gods awful mask Kylo Ren is wearing and he forgets what was even funny about this situation to begin with.

It feels like they search him forever, but after a couple of moments they report that they found nothing. Poe sends up a silent prayer to whatever entities protect the galaxy- gods, demons, the fucking Force- and thanks them for letting him have the forethought to give away the map. He may have planned to be captured, but there’s only so many things he can be trusted to keep track of. 

Kylo’s voice is full of barely-contained rage as he instructs them to bring Poe aboard, when a trooper in shiny silver armor approaches the looming figure of Kylo Ren.

“Sir. The villagers?” A crisp, female voice inquires. 

_This must be Captain Phasma_ , Poe realizes. He’s never seen the intimidating woman before, but he’s heard of her, for certain. Most Resistance fighters never saw her, and certainly any who had, hadn’t lived to speak about it. He doesn’t note anything of interest about her-other than her height- that would allow her to be so deadly.

His interest dies, though, as soon as Kylo replies.

“Kill them all.”

Poe turns his gaze to Kylo’s retreating back and suddenly he can’t breathe. “ _No_. You can’t do this! _Ben_!”

He almost thinks he sees Kylo tense, but then the other man is continuing to make his way back aboard the ship and Poe is left to thrash and scream as Phasma instructs the stormtroopers to take aim at the villagers. He lets his previously unshed tears fall as he hears blaster fire followed by the soft thuds of the villagers’ bodies hitting the sand. Once it’s silent behind him again, Poe is silent as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB-8 is baby.
> 
> Poe wakes up in interrogation and has an epiphany.
> 
> FN-2187 makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter since I’m a bit overeager to get to Rey. She’s up next, so stay tuned!

BB-8 rolls as fast as he can across the sands, when the rumble of a distant explosion makes him pause. He scans the landscape and in his optics, he sees a giant fireball from the direction of his and Poe’s ship. His internal computer calculates the trajectory and size of the cloud, and after a moment it confirms the ship was, in fact, the source of the explosion.

He whirrs and chirps, fearful. **“Ship, gone? Poe, gone?”** ****  
  


He quickly processes the loss of the ship. He had liked the way he fit snugly in his co-pilot’s seat and feels regret for its loss, but his logic center is quick to remind BB-8 there’s always other ships. His computer struggles, though, processing the possibility of Poe’s loss. His logic center seems to struggle too, before providing him with the memory of Poe saying he’d come back for BB-8. 

**“Poe return! Happy.”** He almost feels foolish he’d managed this crucial piece of information. 

However, he knows how much Poe loved that ship. If it’s been destroyed by the First Order, then Poe’s probably already been arrested. He hadn’t thought the damage was that bad, but it must’ve been enough to cause a delayed explosion. His processor works hard as he envisions how Poe must’ve went and picked a fight with whoever had sent the men who’d shot the ship. Now Poe is probably on a First Order ship right now with an assault charge on his head. BB-8 has to get a hold of the Resistance as fast as possible. They’ll be able to help distract the First Order long enough for him to sneak into their base and save Poe. 

Now if only he knew where to go to contact them…

-

Poe’s head is throbbing. 

He feels like he’s been run over with a freighter. His face feels swollen, and he’s pretty sure his lip is split. When he tries to move his hand to reach up and confirm this, he realizes his hands are restrained. He feels a gap in his memory, but from the look of the restraints at his wrists, he can only assume he succeeded in being captured. _Great_! Now, what?

“It’s such a privilege to have the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Feeling comfortable, Poe?” His blood runs cold at the modulated voice, and he looks up into Kylo Ren’s cold, unfeeling mask.

He attempts to joke. “It could be better. Usually when I wake up handcuffed it’s at least on a mattress.” 

He hopes that he comes off more confident than he feels. He hadn’t expected Kylo to take any more interest in him than taking him aboard, and having him be interrogated. It’s going to be much more difficult to escape or do any damage to the ship on his way out with Kylo Ren to act as his jailer. He miscalculated, and he feels like kicking himself because he should have known. Of course Kylo would use this chance to try to drive it home to him that his childhood friend is gone. 

_Though,_ Poe realizes, _if he’s going to this much trouble, I can assume that Kylo probably doesn’t want me dead. I wonder if he even realizes._

A dim spark of hope that he’d long thought extinguished flares to life. Somehow, despite it all, Ben’s still in there. Beneath the evil he tries to cloak himself in, Ben’s heart still lingers. His friend can be reached, but... he’s not sure how long that will take. His friend has donned the power of the dark side like armor. Poe doesn’t think he can wear through it quickly enough to be able to save Ben _and_ finish his mission. And BB-8 is still down on Jakku. Though he knows that the Resistance will be coming and will more than likely find him, his droid depends on him. He can’t leave BB-8 behind for however long it will take to pull Ben Solo’s soul out of the shell that is Kylo Ren. At least not without explaining. His pure little friend wouldn’t understand.

No matter how much love he has for the man he considers a brother, he can’t save Ben until he knows BB-8’s safe at base. He hates the idea of abandoning Ben, especially now that he knows his friend is _still in there_ , but he knows he’s going to have to piss Kylo off enough to get him to leave him alone. He needs space to be able to plan an escape.

Resolved, he refocuses on the room. Almost surprised Kylo is still there. It felt like he’d been thinking for hours, but in reality, it seems only a few seconds had passed.

Kylo’s modulated voice is the one that breaks the silence.

“Despite their best efforts, no one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

Poe smirks in a way that he remembers always used to piss Ben off.

“Well, you might want to rethink your technique.”

Suddenly Kylo shifts forward, all pretense of civility gone. His gloved hand reaches up, curled halfway into a fist, and Poe feels the world tilt from underneath him. 

All at once, it’s like someone has dropped a dwarf star on his chest and its density is dragging him down, down, _down_ . He feels rooted to the spot, like even if he wanted to move he couldn’t. He’d thought he felt paralyzed before, but compared to this… He barely has space to think as his lungs are constricted and his heart is being _squeezed_ . He can feel his bones actually groaning under the enormous pressure, and he feels needle-like sharp pains erupt along his skeleton as they begin to splinter. He knows what this is and he tries to rebel while his mind is being pulled out of his body atom by atom. His soul is being _ripped apart_ , and even still, he struggles to keep his mind closed.

The effort is enormous, and without realizing he’d started, he can hear that he’s screaming.

Kylo leans further forward, focusing harder, and Poe, mercifully, blacks out.

-

FN-2187 struggles to think of a way off the Finalizer. He’d been right that removing his helmet would get him sent to Captain Phasma’s division. They’d taken one look at him and declared his case of non-conformity required immediate reconditioning.

He’s supposed to be heading to her division, now, actually. 

And he’d been afraid enough of Kylo Ren taking notice of him that he’d almost gone, but despite his fear he finds he can’t bear the thought of losing the part of him that had awakened on that planet. It felt like his whole life he’d been waiting for that moment, and now he finally has a _purpose_. He’s going to liberate the stormtroopers. All of them. But in order to do that he has to liberate himself first. 

He has to leave this ship, but _how_? FN-2187’s training had never involved flying. He has no clue how to operate a TIE. In order to leave, he needs a pilot, and he highly doubts any of the troopers that are allowed to pilot are ever given a chance to develop non-conformity.

An ice-like feeling drips down his spine, and he’s immediately alert. The last time he’d felt anything like this had been before he’d seen a whole village slaughtered. The idea of having to go through that again, especially so _soon_ has him as stiff as a stone. He can’t shake the feeling, though, and he tries to discreetly listen to his fellow troopers’ conversations for any sign of danger. 

Almost on cue, a trooper he doesn’t know is running through the hall and he hears the officer almost shout from across the hallway, “Have you heard?!”

The man stops and catches his breath in front of a slightly higher ranked trooper.

“What am I supposed to have heard this time, KR-8102?” The second stormtrooper’s voice is female. She speaks low, and sounds amused. 

“The man we captured was the Resistance’s _best_ pilot. He’s the reason we’ve been having so much trouble out-maneuvering them during our skirmishes. Now that he’s in our custody, we’ll crush the Resistance in a matter of weeks!”

“Did you swallow too much sand on that juner planet? You think that weepy pretty-boy we took to interrogation is _Poe Dameron_?” she sounds disbelieving as they walk toward the ship’s galley.

The man protests, “AZ-1769, I was stationed on guard duty! I heard Kylo Ren say it _himself_.”

“Now I know you’re lying. He never does interrogations.” He hears the woman laugh and they continue speaking while they walk. FN-2187 strains his ears to hear more as they turn the corner, but with the wall in the way their voices are too muffled to be understood. 

Even still, his mind races with this new information. If what the male stormtrooper said is to be believed, then he has the perfect candidate to fly him out. Poe Dameron is certainly not loyal to the First Order, and he’s a skilled enough pilot that getting them away from the star destroyer should be a cakewalk. Best of all, he’s with the _Resistance._ If anyone is going to be able to help him liberate the stormtroopers, it’s the Resistance.

Without realizing it, he’s already walking towards the ship’s interrogation rooms. He almost laughs, feeling panicky. 

_I am really doing this, aren’t I?_

However he doesn’t give himself time to think about that before continuing on to where the infamous Poe Dameron unknowingly awaited him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I’m trying to pump out chapters as fast as I can. I’m currently camping so it’s a bit more difficult now, but I’m going to keep writing! Hopefully I’ll have another chapter by Monday. 
> 
> BB-8 is a treat to write. I tried to write him how I’ve seen those dogs with labelled buttons communicate. I’m not sure if I succeeded, but it was more fun than I expected. 
> 
> PS. Comments and kudos are a huge encouragement, so if you like it and want quicker updates, please let me know!


End file.
